Devoutness
by MissByeol
Summary: RinTori / RinxNitori "Solo un poco de suerte.."


Estaba enamorado de él. Completamente enamorado de una persona que apenas parecía tenerle en cuenta, pero… ¿Qué más daba? Desde el primer día que había visto a Matsuoka Rin en aquella competencia de relevos, hacia ya tantos años, una profunda admiración y devoción se había instalado en el cuerpo del más pequeño. Por eso, cuando descubrió que precisamente él iba a ser su compañero de habitación al iniciar la preparatoria no pudo dejar de pensar que el destino estaba dándole una oportunidad, un poco de suerte.

Aiichiro Nitori, un chico alegre, desenvuelto, capaz de llevarse bien con todo el mundo ya que tenía una capacidad increíble para adaptarse a cualquier persona… Se había visto completamente arrasado por la fiereza de la personalidad de su senpai. A pesar de que había afrontado la idea de ser compañeros de cuarto con gran alegría, después varias semanas, varias confrontaciones… Su voluntad estaba empezando a nublarse, dejando paso a la duda… A pesar de que se esforzaba al máximo por agradarlo, el mayor siempre parecía estar desinteresado en él… O bien pagaba sus frustraciones con el menor de ambos, con desaires o algún que otro grito, ante los cuales Nitori solo podía encogerse y rezar para que pasaran pronto, no sabía cómo afrontar aquello… ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

De esta forma, apenas viéndose en la habitación a la hora de dormir y en los entrenamientos, compartiendo alguna que otra conversación trivial cargada de entusiasmo por el de ojos azules y de claro desinterés por el pelirrojo, monitoreando los entrenamientos de su senpai y alagándolo en cada uno de sus progresos, pasó el tiempo… Quería que lo tuviera en cuenta.. Que contara con él, pero parecía que Rin no era capaz de que quitarse de la mente a los de Iwatobi… A Nanase-san… Cada vez que pensaba en ello un hondo y oscuro sentimiento le acuchillaba desde dentro, haciéndole pensar cosas que borraba casi de inmediato de su mente… Celos, no tenía derecho a tener celos. Él no era nada para Matsuoka-senpai… Nada, y tenía que asumirlo si quería serle útil, que estuviera triste o abrumado no iba a servirle de nada al pelirrojo, tenía que mostrarse alegre y apoyarlo en todo momento si realmente quería llegar a significar algo en la vida de Rin.

Una noche, mientras leía un libro del cual tenían el examen pronto se quedó pensando en que ya era tarde… Demasiado para que su senpai no hubiera vuelto, se decidió a esperarlo despierto por lo que siguió con aquel libro pero cuando pasó la ultima pagina de este una punzante preocupación le recorrió el pecho, bajó de la litera con cuidado de no caer y justo cuando estaba dejando el libro sobre el escritorio la puerta del cuarto se abrió del golpe, haciéndole dar un brinco del susto pero sintiéndose aliviado de ver a Rin aparecer.

-¡Senpai! –Dijo con una sonrisa, aunque esta se borró de sus labios al escuchar el portazo con el que el mayor cerró, encogiéndose ligeramente sobre si mismo mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en el mayor.- Senpai… ¿Esta bie..! –No pudo terminar de hablar debido al repentino empujón que le dio el mayor, haciéndole chocar contra el escritorio, dejando escapar un leve quejido al golpearse la espalda contra la dura madera.

El mayor pasó por su lado sin si quiera mirarlo, dejándose caer sentado en la litera de abajo… El de ojos azules se frotó suavemente donde se había golpeado, no era culpa de su senpai… Era suya por estar en medio, por eso mismo esbozó una sonrisa suave y se acercó a la cama del mayor, iba a volver a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, si necesitaba algo… Pero la forma en que Rin clavó sus ojos en él, tan fría y duramente, le hizo enmudecer, apretando los labios hasta formar una fina línea.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de molestar? ¡¿No te das cuenta de que eres un jodido estorbo, Nitori?! –Aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de la persona que amaba con todo su ser y por eso mismo le golpearon con tal fuerza que apenas pudo contener las lagrimas lo suficiente, saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

No supo cómo pero acabó en el cuarto de su capitán, Seijuro lo acogió sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, consolándolo hasta que el menor pareció estar demasiado agotado para seguir llorando… Teniendo que dormir en el suelo ya que el chico se había quedado dormido en su cama, todo esto bajo la incrédula mirada de su compañero de cuarto al que tuvo que darle alguna que otra explicación, además de amenazarlo de manera cariñosa(?) para que no fuera contando aquello por la escuela… No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de lo que sentía Nitori por Matsuoka, era obvio para todos menos para el propio Rin que a pesar de los miles de intentos del de ojos azules por agradarle no parecía ver lo sentimientos que eso llevaba consigo… Y tampoco había que ser extremadamente inteligente para ver que si Nitori se había derrumbado de aquella forma, solo podía haberlo provocado Rin.

Al día siguiente Nitori cronometró su entrenamiento como siempre, sonriendo cuando el mayor salía del agua y dejándole clara su mejoría pues había reducido algunos segundos… Pero más allá de eso el menor no hizo nada más… Aquellas palabras que el pelirrojo le había dicho la noche antes… No volvería a molestarle, se limitaría a animarle como su compañero de equipo que era, a ayudarle en todo lo referente a la natación… Nada más, por mucho que le doliera en el alma.

Y así pasaron los días, Rin parecía haberse olvidado del percance pues el de ojos azules se comportaba con naturalidad, con aquella perenne alegría que lo caracterizaba, como siempre… Pero por el contrario Nitori, en lo más hondo de su ser cada día se forzaba mas y mas a sí mismo por cambiar su actitud... Viéndolo como un amigo, un compañero de equipo... Nada más. Estaba completamente enamorado de su senpai, si, pero si Rin no quería eso… Sería lo que él quisiese que fuera, un amigo, un ayudante… Lo que fuera.

Los entrenamientos se sucedieron y a pesar de que el mayor mejoraba sus marcas a buen ritmo el día de la competencia fue un fracaso total… Desde las gradas Nitori, por primera vez, vio a su senpai completamente derrotado… No podía más, no podía frenarse más a sí mismo cuando Matsuoka-senpai le necesitaba… Le dolía verle derrotado, le dolía tanto como si la derrota fuera propia. Por eso mismo salió corriendo en su busca, encontrándolo al fin en uno de los pasillos, con el pelo aun húmedo y el semblante sombrío.

Intentó que se calmara, animándolo con palabras suaves, sabiendo que Rin estaba a punto de explotar… Y así fue, al oír aquel golpe contra el ventanal no pudo más que encogerse sobre si mismo asustado, sintiendo el miedo recorrerle el cuerpo… Quiso hablar, decirle que se equivocaba, que era un gran nadador, pero las palabras parecían estar atoradas en su garganta sin querer salir y más aun cuando el mayor pateó la papelera con aquel rencor, odio… O lo que fuera, se encogió aun mas, haciéndose más pequeño, mas inútil…

Se percató entonces de la presencia de los de Iwatobi, mirándolos pero apenas prestándoles atención, cuando quiso darse cuenta Rin ya se había alejado de él por lo que lo siguió como un perrito aunque no sirvió de mucho… Por más que le pidió que no se marchara solo consiguió que lo empujase y volviera a gritarle, viendo como finalmente el mayor salía por la puerta de aquel pabellón deportivo… Dejándolo allí, con el corazón encogido de culpa… Como si todo aquello lo hubiera provocado el mismo, aunque no era así…

Volvió a las gradas, dejándose caer en su asiento completamente agotado, bajo la atenta mirada de su capitán, el cual sin más se acercó a él, revolviéndole el pelo en intento de animar a su kohai quien, a pesar de todo, le regalo una de sus sinceras sonrisas.

Sentía una gran pesadez en el pecho, pero aun así animo a sus compañeros desde las gradas con gran entusiasmo, intentando seguir el ritmo de Seijuro-senpai que lo forzaba a gritar por el cono cada vez más alto y sin darse cuenta acabó riendo por la actitud de su capitán, estaba claro que intentaba animarlo… Aquel tipo grandote y, a veces, un tanto intimidante tenía un gran corazón.

Justo iba a sentarse a descansar cuando comenzó la competencia de relevos, paseó la mirada por los carriles sin realmente buscar a nadie cuando de pronto, a punto de saltar al agua, lo vio… Con aquella radiante sonrisa que lo hacía parecer una persona completamente diferente.

-¡MATSUOKA-SENPAI!- Gritó cuando lo vio saltar a la piscina, con la esperanza de que lo oyera animarle desde las gradas, sintiendo que la felicidad que había visto reflejada en el rostro de Rin era propia en esos momentos, a pesar de que competía con otro equipo… A pesar de que no era él el causante de esa alegría, se sentía feliz… Gritó como nadie cuando los de Iwatobi (Y su senpai) ganaron el relevo, aunque no supo en qué momento las lagrimas empezaron a rodarle por las mejillas, dejándose caer en su asiento de las gradas mientras se frotaba los ojos con las mangas de la sudadera; Estaba feliz, muy feliz de ver a Rin así de contento… Pero algo dentro de él se resquebrajó al ver que la felicidad de su senpai no estaba a su lado, si no junto a Nanase-san y los demás… Era doloroso, pero lo aceptaba, lo comprendía… Cualquier cosa con tal de ver a Rin feliz.

Estaba ya atardeciendo cuando salieron del pabellón, iba caminando junto al capitán cuando escuchó la voz de Rin a sus espaldas, todos se giraron e incluso antes de que pronunciara palabra pudo ver en su senpai una sincera disculpa, cuando se disculpó con él por lo gritos, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe… Pero, eso de renunciar... –Repentinamente se vio interrumpido por la profunda voz de su capitán.

-¡No acepto eso! Vas a hacerte responsable de tus actos de otra manera… – Nitori nunca imagino que su capitán "castigara" a Rin de aquella forma… "Nada para nosotros como lo has hecho hace un momento" fueron las palabras de Seijuro-senpai, dejando tanto al de ojos azules como al pelirrojo totalmente anonadados. El resto del equipo siguió adelante bajo la mirada perpleja de Nitori cuando de pronto volvió a escuchar la voz de Rin un poco más cerca de él.

-Nitori… Este… Ai –Al escuchar que lo llamaba de aquella forma su corazón dio un vuelco, mirando a Rin expectante.- Acompáñame nuevamente en las practicas a partir de mañana…

La felicidad no pudo ser más evidente en el rostro del más pequeño, la devoción que sentía hacia él, la admiración… El profundo amor que le profesaba, y por primera vez todo aquello quedo claro a los ojos de Rin, por primera vez no fue ciego ante los sentimientos de Aiichiro.

-¡Si, Rin-senpai! –Contestó el menor a la petición del otro, sin ser consciente de que por fin lo estaba viendo, completamente.

* * *

Cuando llegaron nuevamente al hotel ya era completamente de noche, Nitori estaba agotado… Había sido un día muy intenso en todos los sentidos, tanto física como mentalmente… Estaba muy cansado. Por eso mismo nada más entrar en la habitación soltó su mochila por ahí y se dejó caer en la cama, mirando el techo durante unos segundos… Antes de hacerse una bolita y comenzar a rodar sobre el colchón con una expresión de absoluta felicidad. Por suerte Rin no estaba en el cuarto en esos momentos y no podía verle aquella expresión bobalicona que se había quedado. Su senpai seguía allí, iba a quedarse en el club de natación, iba a quedarse con él… ¡Le había pedido que siguieran entrenando juntos! ¡Lo había llamado Ai! No recordaba cuanto hacía que nadie lo llamaba así, es más, recordaba que cuando era pequeño si alguien lo llamaba así se quejaba… Pero escuchar aquel diminutivo de su nombre salir de aquellos labios lo había hecho tan feliz, tanto que terminó por esconder la cara en la almohada ahogando en la tela un pequeño grito mientras lanzaba patadas al aire cual colegiala enamorada, en esos momentos se sentía como una…

-Ai… ¿Qué haces?- Fue la voz de Rin lo que lo sacó de aquel estado de enajenación, colocándose sentado de un brinco en la cama con las mejillas encendidas por si su senpai le había visto comportarse de aquella manera tan infantil.

-¡S-senpai!

El pelirrojo no pudo más que reír al ver aquella expresión en el rostro del menor… Resultaba tan lindo… Un momento. UN MOMENTO. ¿Acababa de pensar que Nitori era lindo? Bueno, era un chico guapo… Eso era cierto, con aquel cuerpo esbelto, la piel blanca, los rasgos suaves, aquel lunar bajo uno de sus expresivos ojos azules… Aquel par de ojos que desde hacía unas horas se le habían hecho tan transparentes, tan obvios….. ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?

-¿Senpai...? –Nitori no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos, Rin había pasado de reír a tener una expresión de absoluto desconcierto, por lo que se levantó de la cama para acercarse a él, posando una mano en uno de los brazos del mayor... El cual al sentir aquel repentino contacto se apartó quizás demasiado bruscamente.

El de ojos azules apartó la mano rápidamente, volviendo a sentir aquella punzada que lo atravesaba cuando hacía algo malo… Algo que pudiera hacer que Rin se alejara de él. Y esta vez, a diferencia de todas las demás, Rin pudo ver el miedo en los ojos del menor, el claro terror a que algo malo pasara… ¿Cuántas otras veces habría provocado aquello en Aiichiro?

-Ai.. Lo siento, no quería.. –Se quedó en silencio pues no sabía cómo seguir con aquella disculpa, viendo entonces como el chico le sonreía ampliamente, como nada hubiera pasado, perdonándolo por su pésima actitud… Nitori siempre era así, ahora se daba cuenta, no importaba las veces que le hubiera gritado o tratado mal, siempre le recibía con una cálida sonrisa…

-No pasa nada senpai…-Se quedo a media frase, notando como de pronto los brazos fuertes de rin le rodeaban por los hombros, pegándolo contra aquel cuerpo que siempre había querido sentir cerca. Había soñado tantas veces poder abrazarlo y ahora que realmente podía no sabía qué hacer… No sabía cómo responder a aquel gesto.

-Muchas gracias Ai, por ser así… Por estar siempre conmigo, muchas gracias –Dudaba que jamás volviera a decir algo con tantas sinceridad como aquello, apretando el pequeño cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos, apoyando el rostro en el pelo del menor… No hubo respuesta durante unos segundos, lo único que pudo sentir Rin fue aquel pequeño cuerpo temblar entre sus brazos, apartándose ligeramente para ver aquel rostro empapado en lágrimas- ¿Qué pasa...? ¿He dicho algo malo? –Le preguntó con preocupación llevando las manos al rostro del chico.

-¡SENPAI! –Berreó este, asustando al pelirrojo, el cual recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte del menor de ambos mientras este lloraba desconsoladamente contra su pecho- Senpai me gustas… ¡Me gustas mucho! –Aquellas palabras parecieron salir solas de sus labios, tanto que cuando fue consciente de que las había dicho alzó la mirada con miedo… ¿Y si le molestaba? ¿Y si a su senpai le resultaba molesto aquello? Pero lo que recibió como respuesta fue algo que jamás pudo imaginarse…

Sintió los labios de Rin sobre los propios, acogiéndolos con cuidado, con suavidad… Con tal mimo que se dejó llevar por la necesidad de su cuerpo por sentir más… Ambas bocas se fundieron en un beso lento, tímido, torpe… Pero cargado de sentimiento por ambas partes, unos bien arraigados en el corazón de su poseedor y otros recién descubiertos pero no menos fuertes… A medida que el pelirrojo bajaba los brazos hasta rodear la estrecha cintura del menor, este subió los propios para rodear aquellos hombros fuertes que tanto había deseado poder acariciar… El beso se prolongo durante un par de minutos, pero llegó un punto en el que ambos participantes tuvieron que parar por la necesidad de tomar aire, encontrándose sus miradas en aquella pequeña habitación de hotel.

-Rin-senpai.. –Se vio acallado por un nuevo beso, siendo apenas un roce para llamar su atención, casto y suave pero aun así consiguió su objetivo, provocando que Nitori fijara sus ojos azules en los opuestos, con aquella adoración que profesaba por el mayor dibujada en las pupilas.

-¿Realmente merezco esto Ai…? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, apretando las manos alrededor de la cintura del chico, realmente se preguntaba aquello… Después de tantos desaires, de tanta indiferencia… ¿Realmente merecía que lo mirara con aquel profundo cariño?

Nitori tomó el rostro de Rin entre las manos, haciendo que de esta forma le mirara, regalándole una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

-Y mucho mas senpai.. Muchisimo mas –Le miró a los ojos, con aquel amor y aquella devoción grabados en la mirada, siendo él quien esta vez, teniendo que ponerse de puntillas, juntara sus labios en un beso que sellaba algo entre ellos… No sabía que era, pero por fin algo los unía, por fin era algo en la vida de su senpai… Y no había nada en el mundo que lo hiciera más feliz.

Parecía que realmente el destino había querido darle una oportunidad, un poco de suerte.


End file.
